Terrible Truth or Seductive Dare
by Madame Belldandy
Summary: The prequel to Dreams is here! On Mahiru's birthday, the gang gets together to play a little Truth or Dare. Oh, but this game is FAR from innocent...
1. Mahiru's birthday

Madame Belldandy is back, and better than ever! I have now the long-awaited prequel to "Dreams". This is a little mishap that happens before Mahiru and Mitsuru's "close encounter", if ya know what I mean. Read on, my Crescent Moon loving friends!

00000 (border)

Mahiru felt his cold, brooding stare on her back. The feeling of his anger for her simply being at the Moonshine bar that night was sending chills down her spine. It made her feel quite uncomfortable.

But alas, she tried her best to ignore the tengu, and listen to the clever jokes that Akira was telling her. With Mitsuru's ominous presence, she couldn't laughed heartedly, but only giggle. Akira, being a bit naïve, couldn't sense the obvious tension in the air. But the vampire and the kitsune could.

"Mahiru isn't enjoying herself, and it's obvious why." Said Mitsoka, casting a look towards Mitsuru.

Nozomu sighed. "Why doesn't he just leave? After all, it IS Mahiru's birthday party. He's making everything miserable."

"What do you suggest we do about it?" Mitsoka asked, moving a strand of hair out of his face.

Nozomu shrugged, then suddenly had a thought. A sly smile crept on his face.

Mitsoka smiled. "I know that look. You have a plan."

"Yeah," he said, "I do."

Three minutes later… 

Akira ran out of jokes, and Mahiru sat there, bored. Not only bored, but creeped out too. Mitsuru was STILL THERE!

"_Jesus H Bean! How long is he gonna keep this up?" _She thought.

Just then, Nozomu and Mitsoka approached the three of them.

"Gentlman, Ladie, and Mitsuru…" Nozomu began, earning a glare from the tengu, "before the night is over, Mitsoka and I have thought of a game we can all play…and that DOES include you, Mitsuru."

Mitsuru hmphed. "Whatever."

"A game?" Mahiru asked, suddenly becoming interested.

"Yes, a game…a game called Truth or Dare."

00000

I'm leaving it there! This, like Dreams, is a 2 part story.

REVIEW!


	2. A plan in action

Ah, my lovely fans! It's always good to hear from you. Well, I'm updating now. But I've decided to make this more than two chapters. You know, just to keep ya'll in suspense. I love suspense…

OoOoOoOoOo

Quicker than you could say "flying taquitos", Mahiru and company were seated in a circle. Mahiru was very uncomfortable about this whole thing. Last time she had played truth or dare, one of her so-called friends made her stay in a closet with some geeky guy for SIX FREAKING HOURS! She silently prayed she wouldn't have to re-live anything like that.

Mitsuru sat across from Mahiru, shooting glares and grumbling. Akira was picking his nose.

Not many things going on there.

The _real _story at the moment was with Misoka and Nozomu, who sat on each side of Mahiru. They had thought of a plan so cunning, it could run for president. Ok, not really. But you know what I mean.

The two "geniuses" had thought up a "brilliant" scheme to ease the tension between Mahiru and Mitsuru. By making each other do humiliating things, and maybe even eventually _kissing,_ it would draw them closer together as friends. Oh, I'm sure it'll work.

And that was sarcasm, folks.

"So, uhh…when does the game start?" Mahiru said uneasily.

"Damn human." The tengu mumbled.

"I WANNA GO FIRST!" Akira bellowed, making everyone flinch at the sudden outburst.

"Alright…" Said Misoka.

Akira squinted up his face, thinking _really _hard on who he would pick. Suddenly, he spinned on his butt, and was face to face with Mitsuru.

"Truth or dare, BATBOY!" Akira said.

"Batboy? What the hell?"

"Just pick one!"

"Alright! Truth."

Everyone's face fell. They wanted to atleast see what Akira had in mind for a dare.

"Ok…uhh…how do you…urm…uhh…hmmm…"

"I DON'T HAVE ALL MILLENIUM, AKIRA!"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY! Ok…how do you _really _feel about Mahiru?" Akira finally asked.

Mitsuru turned toward her. "Well, let's see. She's a disgusting, traitorous, volatile, no good, stupid, bitchy _human_." He snarled, spitting out the last word.

Mahiru looked a bit hurt, as if she didn't expect him to say such words.

Nozomu sighed. '_This is going to be a long night.'_

"Ok…I guess it's your turn, Mitsuru." Akira said, shocked. My goodness, it's not as if Batboy would called her his Pooh bear or something! Now _that _would be shocking.

He cleared his throat. "Truth or dare?" Mitsuru said to…Mahiru?

OoOoOoOoOo

To be continued!


	3. Mitsuru's dare

Chapter 3 

"Dare."

Nozomu, Akira, and Misoka looked at Mahiru in complete shock. She actually had the nerve to pick dare…Mitsuru's dare! Was she out of her mind?

Mahiru mentally slapped herself. "_IDIOT!" _She thought, "_Why do I always do that?" _

Ah yes, I forgot to mention another trouble Mahiru had always had with truth or dare. She always, without thinking first, would blurt out dare. It was a major problem for her, caused by nervousness. Of course, whenever she played the game with her human friends, she had nothing to worry about. But now, she had a definent reason to be scared. Scared of what, you might ask?

Scared of the evil smile that was creeping onto Mitsuru's face.

"Dare, huh?" He said, a hint of sick pleasure in his voice. Nozomu and Misoka were worried for Mahiru, but they were curious to see what the tengu had in mind.

Akira, on the other hand, chickened out.

"Ehh…I just remembered! I have to go, uh, CLEAN THE CHICKEN COOP!" Akira said, getting up.

Nozomu raised an eyebrow. "But we don't have a-"

Too late. Akira already ran off. Nozomu sighed. "_For the love of the moon, if ANYONE should be frightened, it should be Mahiru." _He mused.

Mitsuru was thinking of the perfect thing he could do to torture poor little Mahiru. After much debate with himself, he thought of something.

"Alright…" He began.

Mahiru winced.

"I dare…"

She winced more.

"You…"

She started shaking.

"To…"

She was about to foam at the mouth by this point.

"Watch this mystery tape."

And now, she was just confused. "What?"

He pulled out a black tape with no identifying labels on it. Actually, it was a blank tape that Mitsuru recorded shows onto. But why would he dare her to watch them? Something does NOT seem right here…

"Really? Is that all?" Mahiru asked.

"Yes." Mitsuru said innocently.

Mahiru took the tape into another room. Misoka and Nozomu were very suspicious of this dare.

"What exactly is on that tape?" Misoka asked.

An evil, almost insane chuckle was Mitsuru's response.

About ten minutes later, Mahiru came out of the room, looking as if she saw a ghost. "That was cruel, Mitsuru. Just plain cruel!" She said.

"What in the world was on that tape!" Nozomu asked, turning back to the tengu.

"Oh, just Barney the Dinosaur, Teletubbys, My Little Pony, and Blues Clues! MWAHAHAHA!" Mitsuru laughed.

Misoka was startled. "BARNEY? BLUES CLUES? Mitsuru, you know that our leaders forbid us to look upon that filth! Do you remember what happened to Oboro when he accidentally watched Gulla Gulla Island? He was out cold for a week, and mumbling something about giant yellow frogs!" Misoka then proceeded to throw the tape in the fireplace and burn it.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Akira said, coming back from Who-Knows-Where.

"You don't wanna know." Nozomu said.

After Mahiru calmed down, she asked Nozomu. He chose truth.

"Ok, what was the strangest dream you've ever had?" She asked the vampire.

Nozomu wasn't sure if he wanted to answer that one, but he consented. "Well, I believe it was the one where Mitsuru was a giant baby…"

Flashback into dream… 

"WAAAAAAAAH! I WANNA PWAAAY!" Said a monsterous Mitsuru, dressed in a diaper and bonnet, shaking a rattle of doom.

"_AH! CALM DOWN, MITSURU!" Nozomu said, running for his life._

"_NOOOOOOOOO!" Mitsuru threw the rattle at him._

"_AHHHHHH!" The rattle squished Nozomu._

_End dream flashback._

"Heh, never knew you had such an imagination, Nozomu." Mitsuru said venimously.

"Yes I do, and I'll use it right now. Truth or dare, Mitsuru?" The vampire asked.

"HEY! I JUST WENT!" Mitsuru yelled.

"Too bad."

"Fine, I pick dare." Mitsuru grumbled.

"I dare you…to kiss Mahiru on the cheek."

**To be continued.**


	4. Chicken

Oh…my…LORD! I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in so long. PLEASE FORGIVE THIS PROCRASTINATING FOOL! I have no excuse…so…here's the chapter!

00000

"I dare you…to kiss Mahiru on the cheek."

Nozomu's dare momentarily stunned Mitsuru. But then, quicker than a sugar-high bunny, Mitsuru ran to his room and locked the door. Everyone else sat in silence, with Mahiru blushing furiously.

"Damn, I guess I should have saved that dare for later." Nozomu sighed.

_Nice going, you baka. Now the plan is ruined! _Misoka thought, a look of annoyance visible on his face.

But, Akira wasn't going to let this happen. "Oh NO he doesn't! He's not getting out of this one!" He said, and then marched down the hall to Mitsuru's room.

He knocked on the Tengu's door rather loudly. "COME ON OUT, MITSURU! OR I'LL TELL EVERYONE ABOUT YOUR BEANIE BABY COLLECTION…oops."

"DAMN YOU! Go away!" Mitsuru yelled on the other side, choking a Beanie Baby in an attempt to relieve stress. _Oh no! This is a Billionaire Bear! _He thought, then put it back on a shelf.

"Fine! Don't come out…you chicken."

Mitsuru froze. Nobody, and he meant NOBODY, could call him a chicken! I mean, calling him Bat Boy was bad enough (since he wasn't a stupid bat, damnit! He was a _tengu._), but chicken…he couldn't stand it.

"Take that back, you little bastard!" Mitsuru yelled.

"CHICKEN!" Akira hollered, then proceeded to do the most DISTURBING chicken dance…IN HISTORY! He also made sounds like a hen giving birth to a truck.

On the other side of the door, Mitsuru was being driven insane by Akira's silliness.

_If he doesn't stop in five seconds…I'm going to kill him. _He thought.

Five seconds later… 

"RARGH!" Mitsuru burst out of the door, attempt to grab Akira by the neck, missed, and then hit the wall. "Uurgh…"

"Now now…I'll stop doing my dance of doom…IF you do Nozomu's dare!" Akira said.

Mitsuru contemplated this. If he ignored Akira's warning, he would do that stupid chicken crap again! On the other hand, if he actually KISSED that wretched girl…

Well, nothing particularly bad would happen.

_Except I might GAG a little. _He thought. _But I guess that's better than being called a chicken…_

"Fine."

"What was that?"

"I SAID FINE! I'LL DO IT DAMNIT!"

Akira grinned with glee, and Mitsuru reluctantly walked back into the main room, where Nozomu and Misoka were arguing, and Mahiru was still blushing. The kitsune and vampire looked over in surprise.

"He agrees?" Nozomu said.

"Yup!" Akira said, proud of his convincingness.

Mitsuru silently walked over to Mahiru and sat down right next to her. He tried to give her an evil look, but she wouldn't even meet his eyes. She continued to stare at the carpet, occupying herself by counting all the tiny dots.

But then, she felt warm lips come in contact with her left cheek, then quickly pull away.

She looked over in surprise, and saw that Mitsuru was blushing just as bad as she was.

"HORRAY!" Akira cheered, and then did his victory dance…which was even MORE DISTURBING than the chicken dance. Mitsuru threw a random frying pan at him. "Ouchies."

Now that that ordeal was over, Mitsuru had to think up some kind of dare to get back at Nozomu. Or maybe get back at Misoka. He could tell that those two were in on this together. Hmm…yeah, he would dare Misoka to do something extremely embarrassing!

"Misoka…truth or dare?"

"Truth."

_CRAP! _Mitsuru yelled in his head.

"Ok…have you ever kissed another guy?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

DAMN! I'll get him next time… 

Now, it was Misoka's turn.

00000

Yeah yeah, I know. I don't update for, like, 3 months and all I have is a short chapter. Well…yeah, BUT I WONT EVER TAKE THIS LONG AGAIN!


	5. Flaming penguins and Hamlet

I think it's been well established by now… I suck butt. I promised to not go on a long hiatus… and I did. OMGZORZ! Here's Chapter 5… after seven months of waiting.

00000

_Hmm, it's my turn now_, Misoka thought. _What should I do_?

There was something about Misoka's mind that everyone except him was oblivious to. A presence within himself that seemed to share his brain with his regular personality, a dormant split personality of sorts. It often would influence his decision making on odd ways. It was… an insane penguin on fire.

_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_! The presence shouted in Misoka's mind.

_Oh shut up, you damn fool_! Misoka responded. _Anyway, Mitsuru is getting suspicious…I think…and I need to dare someone else-_

_DENTAL PLAN! LISA NEEDS BRACES_!

_How many times have I told you NOT to shout random quotes from _The Simpsons _when I'm trying to think_?

_DARE MAHIRU TO TELL MITSURU A STORY_!

_What_?

_OMGWTFLOLBBQ_!

Trying to block out the flaming penguin's inane shouting, Misoka contemplated the proposed dare. _Hmm, if she were to tell him a funny story that makes no sense, could that break the ice between them_?

_EAT SNACKY SMORES_!

_I guess if she picks truth, I'll ask if she likes snacky smores_…

With the not-so-subtle manipulation of Misoka's head voice, he was finally ready. "Ok, Mahiru, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Mahiru blurted out, caught off guard. _Not again_! She mentally pimp-slapped herself.

Misoka cleared his throat. "Ok, I dare you… to tell the most random story you can think of to Mitsuru."

"A… random story?"

"Yeah, you know, make it up as you go along, but it can't make any sense whatsoever."

This was an odd dare, but at least it wasn't as embarrassing as OTHER dares her human friends had made her do in past Truth or Dare games. Mahiru slowly nodded, and turned to Mitsuru. "Ok…"

Mahiru thought, but then reminded herself she wasn't supposed to think. "Alright, umm… once upon a time, there was a unicorn. And… it was best friends with… a rainbow?" Mahiru blushed at how stupid she sounded, but she continued. "One day, they had a tea party."

_My sanity ends here_. Mitsuru thought to himself.

But for the next few minutes, Mahiru ended up telling a touching story about how Billy the unicorn and Jerry the rainbow had to sacrifice their lives to save Happy Sunshine Land from the clutches of Ninja Pirate Vampires. Akira was in tears by the end of the story, Nozomu and Misoka clapped, and Mitsuru _didn't _go insane! Amazing, eh?

_Well, I guess it's my turn now_. "Nozomu, truth or dare?" Mahiru said.

Nozomu decided to keep things interesting. "Dare."

Mahiru was still in random thinking mode, so she said the first dare that came to her mind. "Alrighty, I dare you to put on a sock puppet show!"

Oh, if only Mahiru knew the mistake she just made.

Akira, Mitsuru, and Misoka gasped in pure terror. Nozomu's eyes lit up, and his calm smile was replaced with a crooked grin, giving him the appearance of a mad man.

When Mahiru moved in, there was something that the residents of the Moonshine Bar had forgotten to mention to her. You see, Nozomu LOVED puppet shows. But, he could never put on a good one. He used to put them on all the time to entertain guests, but they would end up running out of the bar screaming incoherently. He was banned from putting them on by Oboro ever since.

But now, Mahiru has opened Pandora's Box.

Before anyone could stop him, Nozomu ran to his room, and carted out a cardboard box puppet stage with bright construction paper stapled all over it. He ran behind it, and a sock appeared on the stage, holding a skull in it's 'mouth'.

"To be, or not to be…" He began.

"Oh god, HE'S DOING HAMLET!" Akira shouted in horror.

Two hours later…

The four unlucky audience members had gone into comas. Fortunately, Nozomu was able to revive them before they went into a complete state of shock and died. He gave them a few minutes to settle themselves after the peril they were in. Meanwhile, he was thinking up a dare and a truth question.

When they're nerves were calmed, Nozomu made his move. "Mitsuru, truth or dare?"

"Me again?" Mitsuru said, and then sighed. _Hell, I'll pick dare. I'm not sure what's going on, but I have a strong suspicion Misoka and that damn vampire are up to something. Something involving that wench_… He glanced over at Mahiru momentarily. _But if it's a dare with her involved, I'll prove that I'm not…grumble… a chicken_.

"Dare." Mitsuru said, with the most serious and no-nonsense face he could muster.

Nozomu noted the calm façade on the Tengu's face, and was sure this dare would break it. "Ok, Mitsuru, in this dare you have a choice. You can either French kiss Akira…"

"WHAT?" Akira shouted.

"…Or go in that closet with Mahiru for twelve minutes."

00000

To be continued!


End file.
